


Crimson Lions

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: This is a sort of coming of age story in which the narrator finds herself more than friends with the twins.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is # 2 in the “series” and it takes place during Goblet of Fire. I'll put up the first eventually but I'm writing them out of order. So sue me. 
> 
> If you aren't into smut, you probably shouldn't have clicked the link for this, but you did so, stop at chapter 5. 
> 
> If you are into smut and don't care about the plot, skip to chapter 5.
> 
> There is no twincest in this, sorry. 
> 
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint. 
> 
> Beta by @frankie2toes
> 
> I do not own Fred or George Weasley (though I'd like to), or the persons and places name herein. The exception is the original character and Burnbank Cottage belong to me.

Chapter 1

Womanhood hit me like the Knightbus; dead silence then WHAM, it’s there. Maybe it’s because I was such a tomboy, or maybe it’s because I was a late bloomer. Whatever the case, one day I went to sleep in my baggy sweatpants, and the next day I woke up with breasts and the desire to wear dresses. 

My parents moved to Devon, England in 1981 a few weeks after my 3rd birthday. They had found a house that was perfect for a new family, and just up the road from a wonderful wizarding family with 6 kids and a 7th on the way. My parents made fast friends with Molly and Arthur Weasley, and because my archaeologist parents were often away on digs, Mrs.Weasley graciously offered to teach me along with her 5 other children. Their oldest, a boy named Bill, would be attending Hogwarts that fall so there was room for one more (though frankly I suspect that even if there were five of us, Mrs.Weasley would have taken us in). 

And so I grew up, the only girl for miles except Ginny, who was as much one of the boys as I was by the time she was old enough to tag along. I would play in the dirt and mud, catch bugs and play quidditch and I wore clothes like the boys. Ginny tried to tag along, but being three years younger, Mrs. Weasley kept her close. The twins, Fred and George, and I were especially close because we were the same age. My birthday was May 1st, exactly one month after theirs. I felt like part of the family, and once, even tried to turn my hair red to match. The household dwindled over the years; Charlie left for school, then Percy, then it was our turn. 

I arrived at my first year of Hogwarts with my best friends, Fred and George, but we were soon separated during the sorting. They went off to Gryffindor as they had expected, and I was chosen for Ravenclaw. I knew this would happen; I was after all, a legacy. My parents and their parents and their parents before them all went to Ravenclaw, so it was only natural that I too would go. But I had hoped that I would be in the same house as my friends. We had dreamed for years about the mayhem we would cause as Gryffindors. 

As wild as I was at the Burrow, I was the opposite at Hogwarts. I was quiet and bookish, most of my spare time spent in the library or drawing dragons in a ratty sketchbook in the courtyard. The teachers liked me, and even Snape offered reserved indifference to me. Perhaps this was due to my separation from the twins, or maybe I was only wild at their encouragement. 

Still, on occasion I would take part in one of their adventures. While George was the smarter of the two, and often the brains of the operation, he was as susceptible to a challenge as Fred, and I would take advantage of this frequently. Once I told them that I doubted they could steal all the toilet seats in the castle. As usual, I was the lookout and distraction; falling down or dropping books to alert them to someone’s presence. No one suspected the small, quiet, dark haired girl from Ravenclaw so the twins always got in trouble while I escaped unscathed. 

I made my way through the years at Hogwarts relatively unnoticed. In my second year I tried out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and to the joy of Fred and George I started playing the position of beater, same as them. I paid attention in my classes and got good grades. My previous fascination with dragons turned almost to obsession when Charlie graduated and went off to Romania to study dragons. I begged Hagrid to give me as much experience in magical creatures as I could. He agreed, and so I helped out with his veritable menagerie, spending most early mornings and evenings at his hut. I would even later bribe him to let me see the “secret” dragons they brought in for the Triwizards Tournament in my 6th year. 

Then, over Christmas break in my 5th year, it happened - the Knightbus of womanhood slammed into existence. The Weasleys were having their Christmas party and I had gone over early to help out as I did every year. I brought Molly her usual Christmas present of Celestina Warbeck’s latest album and I had muggle trinkets for Arthur. Molly always made me clothes; wonderful soft comfortable clothes. This year she made me a royal blue dress, “since I didn’t have any dresses dear” she said as she handed me the package. I made to throw the dress on where I stood but she tut-tutted me into a room off the kitchen. When I came out she exclaimed in delight and immediately began to fuss over the dress. “Well, it’s a little tight up top, you’ve grown more than I expected, but it fits well enough.” I smoothed the skirt lovingly with my hands. “It’s beautiful,” I breathed. I looked up to see the whole family standing in the kitchen. I did a twirl then put my hands on my hips in a very unlady like fashion. Fred and George had funny looks on their faces, almost as if they were pained. Mr. Weasley clapped and said “You look lovely, dear! Well done Molly! Let’s eat, shall we?”

Before returning to school I bought several other dresses, though the blue one was always my favorite. The royal blue color brought out the deep blue of my eyes and the soft fabric clung to my curves and fanned out in a full skirt over my hips. I would twirl around, feeling like a princess. Once Fred saw me spinning and laughed, saying “Well look who thinks she’s royalty now?” Every time they saw me in the halls they would bow low and address me as “princess” or “your highness”. I noticed that people, particularly boys, looked at me differently when I wore the dresses. Being the only girl my age around, and not having many female friends I was a bit surprised at this, and surprised at the feelings I had when I caught them looking. It was like the bottom dropped out of my stomach and my breath would catch in my throat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
One unusually warm February afternoon I decided to take my books outside and do some studying by the pitch to watch Gryffindor practice. I thought it would be a good distraction from my somber mood. Valentine’s Day was coming and “love” was in the air. I hadn’t ever paid attention to this before; I would always send dead things to Fred and George or write them over the top mushy love poems. This year was different, I felt alone and even jealous of everyone coupling up around me. 

I waved to Fred and George as I sat down on the grass and spread my books and paper around me. I watched for a while as they cavorted about in the air, trying to smash bludgers into each other. Their arms would flex just before smashing into the bludger, and I could see the lines of their abs as they changed the angle of their brooms to fly at the next one, cloak fanning out behind them exposing sweat soaked cloth clinging to their bodies. I wonder what it would be like to be pressed up against those muscles, I thought to myself. Wouldn’t it be nice to be held tightly in those strong arms? Starled at my thoughts I coughed and looked down at my book, trying to immerse myself in my school work and push those thoughts out of my head. My eyes wandered back to the pitch just in time to see Oliver Wood, the captain, catch the quaffle, his arms bulging with the effort. He saw me watching and waved. I waggled my fingers back at him, desperately hoping he couldn’t see my scarlet cheeks from way up there. Stop it! I told myself. What is wrong with you?! I returned my gaze to my books, determined to finish at least one assignment. 

As the sun started to set I began to pack up my things. With my head in my bookbag I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, expecting to see Fred and George coming to chat, but instead it was Oliver. The surprise must have shown on my face because he coughed nervously. I’d seen Oliver around a lot, and talked to him on many occasions, but I would consider us more acquaintances than friends. 

“Hi Oliver,” I said. “Good practice, ya?” He nodded excitedly, “Yeah it was good, Harry’s the best seeker I’ve ever seen. I just know we’ll get the cup this year! You know, after Charlie left I lost hope that we’d ever get the cup again.” He paused, a faraway look in his eyes. I stood, brushing off my pants and said, “Um, Oliver, did you need something or did you just want to give me a dream team roster?” He coughed nervously again. “Listen, I wanted to ask you something.” At the tone of his voice my heart picked up it’s pace and I felt my eyelids lower. “Sure,” I said, my voice coming out more of a purr than words. He coughed again, and stepped closer. “I was wondering if…” He looked at me, and I stepped closer. “Yes?” I breathed. He took my hand, “Would you go out with me?” Taking in a deep breath, I looked up into his brown eyes. “Oh” I said softly, “Yes, I’d love to.” He leaned in, his soft lips barely touching mine, as if waiting for permission. I leaned into him, pressing my lips into his. His arm encircled my waist, pulled me closer. As I melted into him, I heard clapping and hoots and hollers coming from the quidditch pitch. Sheepishly, we broke apart to see the Gryffindor team standing there watching us. I blushed almost as red as Fred and George’s hair, then, while still holding Oliver’s hand, curtsied and grinned at the team. 

For the rest of my 5th year at Hogwarts, Oliver and I could be found snogging in a dark corner of the castle, or casually adjusting hair or clothing as we exited an empty room. When term ended, Oliver got drafted onto Puddlemere United. We tried for the summer to make it work but decided amicably to end our relationship before I headed back to Hogwarts for my 6th year. We both knew that I would be busy with school and he would be busy with Puddlemere; writing each other letters just didn't seem to be enough to hold the relationship together. 

This year was set to be full of excitement when it was announced that the TriWizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts. I helped Fred and George brew an aging potion to fool the age line drawn around the Goblet of Fire. I had warned them that it likely wouldn’t work, but those two would try to braid Snape's hair if they thought it wouldn’t get them expelled. When they tried it anyway they sprouted long white beards for their pains. I tugged their beards and said, “Who knew you’d still look so good as old men, this is adorable.”

I did little things like this all the time - tugging their hair, commenting on their appearance - but this year, the “little things” took on more meaning to me, and started to escalate. Fred and George were like family to me, they were my best friends growing up, so I didn’t realize what I, or they, were doing until it was too late. We had grown apart while I was with Oliver, mostly just because I spent most of my time with him when I wasn’t playing for Ravenclaw or working at Hagrid’s hut. 

A snowball effect started when I tripped over books in the great hall and fell into Fred. Surprised, he put his hands up to catch me. Steadying myself with a hand on his chest I felt his muscles hidden underneath his loose cotton shirt. I was surprised at the firmness of his muscles, and I lingered in this position for perhaps a second too long. Returning to the moment, I chuckled. “Oops,” I said as I backed away, extricating myself from his grip. “Books just magically spring up in this place! You’d think it was a magic castle.” Fred quickly erased a pained look on his face with a throaty laugh. 

It grew in size and velocity when, in a rush for everyone to get out of Transfiguration and into the dining hall, I was pushed and ended up sitting in George’s lap. I batted my lashes at him and put my arm around his shoulders. Talking over the voice in my head telling me how nice it was to be this close to him I said, “Santa, for Christmas I would like a pony”. Perhaps I lingered just a bit too long here as well, or maybe it was the way I moved my hips when I went to stand. George put his hand on my back to steady me as I stood up, and I felt the warm heat from his hand trail down my spine, resting at my lower back for just a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
By winter the snowball was in a reckless somersault down a steep hill. I began spending more time with them, touching them as often as I could. Brushing pieces of a failed experiment out of Fred’s hair, sitting on George’s lap when all the seats were taken, massaging Fred’s shoulders after a rough practice, putting bruise balm on George’s side after a particularly nasty bludger hit. These were all casual interactions, things any friend would do for them, but for me, it was almost euphoric.

My interactions with them grew sparse during the Christmas break. Everyone was in a tizzy over the Yule Ball. Oliver wrote me shortly before, letting me know he would be around and asked if he could be my date for the Yule Ball. “I’ll be visiting Hogwarts over winter break, McGonagall told me of the Yule Ball and invited me to attend. I know we’re just friends these days, but it would be wonderful to see you again. Hope all is well.” I replied that of course he could be my date, that would be lovely, and that I was excited to hear all about his adventures with Puddlemere United. George’s didn’t invite anyone to the ball. His attention seemed to be elsewhere, and in fact, I didn’t see him much during the ball at all. Fred asked Angelina Johnson, a chaser for Gryffindor, to the ball. I’d met Angelina when I was dating Oliver. She was an excellent chaser and was nice enough to me in class. I had to admit, they did look cute together. 

Seeing them dance so closely, her hips moving against his, sent pangs of jealousy roaring through my body. My heart raced as I envisioned myself in her position. Pulling me close against him, Oliver felt my heart racing and looked down at me, smiling. Filled with a sudden need, I pulled away from him and half dragged him out of the great hall. My intentions obvious, we practically flew to the prefect’s bathroom. Oliver was normally gentle with me but that night he was raw passion. He picked me up and braced my back to the wall. He unceremoniously hiked my skirt up and entered me roughly. This change in Oliver made it easy for my recent fantasy’s to leak through, and more than once I caught myself almost crying out for Fred or George instead of Oliver.

After the holidays were over and the spring term began, the snowball resumed its downward descent. Fred brushed a breast as I reached for food across the table causing me to go wide-eyed and pause. George pressing into me from behind as he reached for a book on the shelf in front of me brought out a moan I tried to pass off as a cough. On a few occasions I brushed past them, grazing them gently with my hand, butt, or hip. 

We knew each others’ schedules so well, that despite being in different houses we always seemed to run into each other at less populated times of day. They knew I liked to study in front of one of the great fireplaces in the castle late into the evening and would sometimes stop by for a chat. I began staying later, and lying on the rug in front of the fireplace wearing rolled boxers and loose off-the-shoulder shirts, knowing the curve of my spine arching into my buttocks would be the first thing they saw when they walked by. I knew they liked to get up early to work out. I suspect it was because they didn’t want anyone to know they took anything seriously. They worked out in the boat house, and if I walked along the curve of the hill on my way to Hagrid’s hut, I could see into the big windows and watch the dawn light shimmer on their sweat-flecked muscles. Each time I touched one of them, the bottom would drop out of my stomach and I would feel a heat blossom between my legs. Still, in my mind, their actions were merely coincidences so I continued my “subtle” teasings and kept my desires to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
It was late spring, just after Fred and George’s 17th birthday, when the snowball went into freefall. There was no Quidditch this year because of the tournament so the players would have scrimigages instead of games. Sometimes it would be house against house, sometimes girls vs boys, and sometimes just a pick up game of random people. I had been studying outside in the warm afternoon sunshine and as evening fell I made my way into the castle. I heard shouts coming up the corridor and as I rounded the corner into the great hall I saw them, laughing and shouting as they came into the castle with their teammates, all flushed with exhilaration. I paused in the shadow of the hall to watch their celebration. They always looked so good in their Quidditch robes, the flowing capes added an air of mystery and magnificence. I looked down at my off the shoulder crop top and high waisted palazzo pants and sighed wistfully. Had I anticipated running into them today, I would have worn a dress. 

As the group began to disperse I continued into the hall. Still watching, I met George’s eyes and waved from behind my stack of books. George smiled back and elbowed Fred in the side. He looked at George, followed his gaze to me and grinned fiercely. My heart skipped a beat at that look and I ducked my head to hide my hungry look as I moved through the hall toward the doors. A shadow moved in front of me and as I looked up Fred had moved to stand in front of me. Putting his hand on top of my stack of books he said, “Now where are you going in such a hurry?” Pressure behind me told me George had moved in. “Doncha want to celebrate with us?” He said. ”Umm…” I stammered. “What are we celebrating?” 

Fred took a step back and flourished his hand. “Oh my turtle dove, you wound me! Why, we are celebrating our victory, of course!” He moved to my right and linked his arm with mine. “We have won again on the pitch. That makes…”, George counts to five on his fingers, “fifteen in a row.” He moved to my left, and mirroring Fred, linked his arm in my other arm. Together, they frog marched me down the hall into an empty classroom. My heart beat so fast I thought I might pass out. My hands held my books in a death grip and it took me a moment to realize Fred and George were no longer at my side. Torchlight flared to life and I could hear George muttering something behind me, a spell I thought briefly, while Fred was taking books off the stack and placing them on the table behind him. It wouldn’t be long before he had to pry the bottom two out of my hands. 

Get it together! I told myself. I swallowed and took a deep breath and relaxed my grip on the books. I moved into Fred to set the books on the table. Coyly I looked up at him through thick lashes. “So you celebrate your big win by stealing a poor girl away just so you can have her books? Tsk tsk there are so many better things you could do to celebrate.” Fred painted an expression of shock on his face. “But I happen to like books! Isn’t that right Georgie?” “That’s right Freddie,” George said from behind me, having finished whatever spell he was doing, “but I’d like to know what these ‘better things’ might be.” Despite my best attempt to be calm, the nearness of his voice startled me and I jumped. I tried to cover the jump by turning to face him and looking at my nails as if I was bored. “Oh you know, we could play with your Whiz-Bangs, maybe make some explosions, or…” I moved closer to George and walked my fingers up his chest to the ties holding his Quidditch robes closed “there is one other thing”. I paused after untying the knots, “but you probably aren’t interested in that.” I gave him a friendly pat on the cheek and moved to turn away. 

As I started to turn, George grabbed the hand I had raised to pat his cheek, and pulled me back to face him. I stumbled and fell into him, catching myself on his chest. He circled my waist with his other arm, pulling me into him. I could feel his arm muscles flex against my back as he held me tightly. I sighed and relaxed into his hold. I looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, just stared into those bright chestnut eyes for a long moment. I slid my arms around his neck and tilted my head up toward his. A million thoughts ran through my head. What did I eat last? Did I put on deodorant today? Am I a good kisser? Oh Godric did I shave?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
All thoughts ceased when our lips met and heat flooded my body. His tongue quested delicately at my mouth, seeking permission to enter. I parted my lips and he gently explored my mouth, kissing me more deeply and passionately. I felt safe as I gave myself over to him. The world narrowed to just George and I as the floor dropped away and we fell through endless space. Fred, who had been pretending to read one of the books, dropped it on the floor and sauntered over. The sound of the book hitting the floor snapped me out of my reverie and I broke the kiss, craning my head to look at Fred. I had for a moment forgotten he was here too. Oh no, I thought, was this a test? Did I have to decide between them and I’ve chosen George? I had never seen the two of them with the same girl before. I knew they dated and were interested in women, but never the same one. Will this be awkward for Fred? Have I made this weird for us?   
Fred’s voice rolled over me in sultry waves, distracting me from the barrage of thoughts. “Well George, I think she’s right, there do seem to be better things,” he said as he put a hand on my hip and pressed against my back.   
He brushed my hair away from the right side of my neck and shoulder. He gently traced the exposed skin from ear to collar bone then followed the collar bone to my shoulder and lightly brushed his fingers down my arm. I shivered and closed my eyes as I forgot what I had been worried about a minute ago. George tilted my chin up for another kiss and Fred followed his finger with a trail of kisses. When he got to my shoulder he slid his hand between George and me and gently put his hand on my cheek. Pushing slightly, Fred turned my face toward him, breaking the kiss with George. The angle caused my arm to drop from George's shoulder, sliding down his chest, and caught hold of the top of his jeans. I placed my hand flat against his oblique, and traced my thumb up and down the line it made.   
Fred was more commanding with his kiss than George. Where George was tentative and exploratory, Fred was domineering and hungry. 

George took a step back, just out of reach from my arm and I grabbed at the air trying to catch hold of his jeans as he stepped out of range. I heard him chuckle low in his throat which sent shivers down my spine before Fred demanded my full attention by wrapping an arm around my waist like George had, and burying his fingers in my hair. If I had had the urge to back away, I wouldn’t have been able to, but that thought never crossed my mind. Locked in his arms, mouth feeding on his, I moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed mine. I felt George beside me again, and instinctively reached out. My hand met bare flesh. Firm and warm, my fingers traced patterns spiralling downward. My fingers touched cloth and inwardly I breathed a sigh of relief. As badly as I wanted it, I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t make a fool of myself if he was just standing there in all his glory. One man I could handle, but two, that seemed daunting. The 5 months I spent with Oliver did not prepare me for this and I hoped I would be enough for them.

George moved in behind me and gently began to lift my shirt. I raised my arms to help and Fred broke off the kiss. While George eased the shirt over my head, Fred unclasped my bra and both fell to the floor in a discarded heap of cotton. I leaned into George, my bare back resting on his naked chest as Fred took half a step back to gaze at my unbound breasts and let out a low whistle. “Georgie it seems we get a second birthday!” George just purred his pleasure, nuzzling my neck. I smiled and began to untie the knots on Fred’s quidditch robes while George kissed and nibbled on my neck, his hands splayed out on my hips. Fred stood still, patiently watching me as I tried to focus on untangling the knots. As the cloak fell free of his shoulders, he raised his arms. Catching the bottom of his shirt between my thumbs and forefingers I ran my nails up his sides as I lifted his shirt. He shivered as I dragged my nails along his ribs. 

Pulling the shirt over his head I let it drop on top of the growing pile of clothes. I ran my nails down the front of him, between his pectorals, down the channel his abs made, and down across the softer part below his navel, following that copper trail of hair. When my fingers brushed the top of his low rise jeans I traced along the top of them to his obliques. The deep v disappeared under his jeans and I desperately wanted to follow that line. Running a finger up and down those delicious lines, I tilted my head up toward Fred, my need plain on my face, and tugged at his waistband. Fred kissed me again, deeper and with even more desire than before, pressing into me and grinding his hips into mine. 

George traced his hands up my sides and around the front, running his fingers under my breasts. Thumbs traced circles over my nipples and I gasped into Fred’s mouth and squirmed against George. I felt pressure grow at my lower back and stomach as I writhed between them. I moaned into Fred’s mouth, nearly biting his lip as George rolled a nipple between his fingers. Fred caressed my sides, sliding his fingers into the tops of my pants, thumbs hooked on the outside and gently started to slide them down. As he slid my pants down, he slid with them, moving from my mouth to my neck to my collar bone. He moved slowly, kissing and biting his way down my chest. He paused, hovering over a nipple. George released it as Fred’s warm breath whispered across his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
I knew what was coming but still I jerked as his mouth closed on my nipple. Lines of fire coursed along my nerves, and my breath quickened as he drew circles with his tongue. Biting down gently he rolled my nipple between his teeth, and I gasped, unable to pull away as George held me captive against his chest. I felt George’s hand cup my breast and Fred released the nipple to resume his downward progress. My pants were down around my hips, exposing the top of my underwear. Royal blue lace and satin peeked over the tops of my cotton pants. Fred looked up at me hungrily and pulled the pants lower and lower. When the pants were at my knees Fred stood up and stepped back to let me do the rest. George moved beside Fred and the pair of them stood in front of me, watching me hungrily. 

I had never been so grateful for my morning chores with Hagrid - thanks to cleaning stalls and running after hippogriffs, my legs and ass were shapely and well muscled. I heard a sharp intake of breath from both Fred and George as my flowy pants fell to the floor. I lowered my gaze to the floor and stepped out of them gingerly, pushing them into the pile of clothes with my toe. The underwear I was wearing accentuated the curves. Wide lace sides clung to my hips. The lace formed a v in the back, dipping down between my cheeks. Soft sparkly satin rested on the curve of my ass and flowed between my legs to meet another deep v of lace in the front. The satin shimmered in the torchlight as I stood before them, heart racing, and heat began to burn like embers between my legs.

After a pause I lifted my eyes to see them staring at me. They stood side by side, their pale skin glowing in the torchlight and their hair flaming crimson. I looked at one, then the other, marveling at their symmetry. They were statuesque; their chests were broad and well muscled, their abs beautifully defined. Their upper arms were corded with muscles developed over years of smashing bludgers around. Waves of desire rolled over me. After a long silent pause, I stepped forward and gestured to myself and then them. “This seems a bit unfair don’t you think?” I reached out toward the buttons on their jeans, and in an unprecedented act of dexterity, I managed to undo both at the same time. Well that was lucky, I thought to myself, but now what? 

I hid my thoughts behind a smirk and looked up at them. I ran my hands over the front of their jeans and let my smirk slide into a smile as I felt the firmness of them beneath my hands. I caressed them through their jeans, stalling for time while I tried to figure out how I would get them both out of their jeans at the same time. Fred solved my problem by wrapping me in an embrace, pulling my hand from George. He kissed me again and I mentally fought to focus on his zipper and not fall into the kiss entirely. I eased the zipper down and tugged at his pants. He moved backward slowly, keeping me tight against him, until he leaned against one of the large tables. 

When we fetched up against the table, I broke the kiss and began to nibble and kiss my way down his neck. Slowly I moved down his chest, and with a satisfied purr I dropped to my knees. Licking along the deep v I manueverd his pants over his half stiff cock and slid them, and his red and gold Gryffindor boxers, down to his knees. I started to comment on his display of house pride, but his cock hung before me like an offered treat. I looked up at him with a hungry fire in my eyes. Languidly, I licked at the tip, not taking my eyes away from his, then worked my way down his shaft until I had taken in all of him. I felt him pulse and expand in my mouth. Never breaking eye contact I worked my way up and down his quickly growing length. As my throat convulsed around him he groaned and gripped the desk, his eyes rolling up in his head. I quickened my pace and he began to move with me. He released the desk and grabbed a fistful of hair. As I made it to the base of him, he held me there, my throat opening and closing around him as I tried to get air. He pulled my head back slowly, sliding his fully erect cock all the way out of my mouth as I gasped and coughed. Sliding down the desk, hand still twined in my hair, Fred sat on the floor, leaning back against the desk and I fell forward onto my hands. He guided my head back over to his thick, spit-soaked cock. 

As I hungrily took it back into my mouth, he leaned his head back against the desk and gave a contented sigh. I frowned. Contentment was for later, I wanted moans of pleasure now. I wanted him to writhe beneath me, I wanted him to beg me not to stop. I began to move along his cock with vigor, stopping when I had all of him in my mouth to swallow, letting my throat tighten around the tip of him. The sensation gripped him and he spasmed, throwing his head back into the desk. “Ungh”, he moaned. I did this a few more times, waiting until he had relaxed a little in between - I wasn’t ready for him to cum yet. When he was breathing heavily, I slowed, satisfied. His hands had released my hair to grip at the floor beneath him and as I slowed he brought them up to cup my cheeks, turning my head up toward his. He smiled at me then turned to look at something to my right. I turned my head to see George watching us, naked as a cornish pixie and stroking his fully erect cock. I grinned wolfishly and crawled the few feet to him, eyes never leaving his face. I could see that he thought he had the upper hand here, having just witnessed Fred and me, but he was in for a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
I ran my hands up his legs, lightly trailing my nails slightly to the inside of his thighs. I caressed a birthmark on his thigh, the one marker I knew that would tell the two brothers apart. I had seen it many times when we were little, but I never imagined I would be seeing it like this. I kissed and bit at the tender place where the legs meet the body, passing over his erect cock to make sure I got both sides. Ever so gently I ran the tip of my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, then circled around the bottom of his head, and flicked my tongue across the tip, drawing a moan from his lips. I took his head in my mouth, and slowly swirled my tongue around it while I ran my nails up the inside of his legs. I cupped his balls, running a nail lightly over them. 

Watching him while I delicately worked him over, I saw his features relax into a contented smile. That’s when I knew I had him distracted, and relaxed my jaw. Like a great serpent I swallowed him whole, throat and tongue working to get the length of him inside me as he gasped and swayed. I worked him furiously until his breathing grew harsh and ragged. I slowed and released him, wiping spit from the corners of my mouth. Catching his breath he looked down at me. He held out a hand to me and I tried to stand gracefully but I stumbled, having apparently wasted all my coordination on undoing their buttons. Fred chuckled and caught me as I tipped sideways, scooping me up into his arms. I slipped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head into his chest. He gently set me down on a table, the cold wood making me flinch. He smirked and kissed me, guiding my head down to the table so I was lying on my back with my knees bent, feet flat on the table. 

I felt hands on my hips and George began slowly working my panties down my legs, until they too joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Still kissing me, Fred moved to the head of the table. He ran cool hands over my breasts, grazing my nipples and grasping my waist. Breaking the kiss he tugged me toward him, sending me sliding the few inches down the table until my head hung upside down over the edge. Eye level with his cock I said, “Well hello thermmmrrf.” My greeting was cut short by the sudden intrusion of his cock into my mouth. Trying to be funny, I tried to speak around it, but he thrust deeper. Not wanting to choke, I relaxed my mouth and let him slide all the way in. He grunted in pleasure as he hit the back of my throat. 

I felt George’s hands sliding back up my legs, palms guiding my legs open as they glided over my thighs to grip my hips. Elbows pushed my knees out to the side and he traced kisses along the line where my legs met my body, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to my now exposed cunt. I felt his hot breath on my clit. The first lick was so light I wasn’t sure he hadn’t just taken another breath. He added pressure with the second pass and I squirmed at the sensation. Whispering “Naughty” in between licks, he placed his hands on the top of my hips, trapping them against the table. As he began to lick and tease in earnest - tongue flicking out, lapping at my clit - Fred began to move in the same rhythm. He filled my mouth with his cock, sliding me into George’s mouth just as he would lash me with his tongue. Fred’s thrusting became harder and faster and George’s licking became furious. The pressure built between my legs as I bucked against George and moaned around Fred. 

It was almost too much when George began gently rubbing a finger up and down my slit, coaxing me to open for him. Slowly he inserted a finger, working it in and out of me until I cried out, bowing my back and throwing my head back. Fred grunted in appreciation at the new angle and deeper access it afforded him. George slid another finger in and crooked his fingers, stroking my insides and I desperately grasped at something to hold on to. Fred grabbed at my arms, pinning them down at my sides. I came, bucking and moaning, my throat convulsing around Fred’s impossibly hard cock. Fred withdrew from my mouth as George continued to lick and stroke me, drawing out my orgasm until I was shaking from the sensation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
I lay there in a daze, gasping for air, every nerve in my body on fire. I squeezed my eyes shut, sure that if I opened them flames would spill out, setting the room ablaze. Fred panted above me, broad chest heaving with every breath while George kissed his way gently up my body. Resting on all fours over me, his knees beside my hips and his hands next to my shoulders, he kissed me deeply, breathing new life into me. I opened my eyes and, pushing into him, I rose onto my elbows, then onto my hands, forcing him up and back and sliding my legs around until we knelt facing each other. I broke the kiss and moved down his body slowly, making sure to take my time covering every bit of him with a lick, kiss, or bite as his breath quickened in anticipation.

I lowered my face to his cock and slid my mouth down over the head. I worked my mouth up and down his shaft, turning my head to one side to change up the angle and pressure. He moaned and thrust against me, forcing his cock further down my throat. I gripped his hips and sucked at him ardently, humming my satisfaction.

I felt Fred behind me; I was so focused on George I hadn’t heard him climb up on the table. Running his hands down my back and over my ass. He rubbed his thumbs over my slit, gently pulling me open. Placing the tip of his cock against my opening he rubbed it up and down, coating it in my juices. I rocked back against him and moaned around George’s cock. All at once he thrust into me, sending me forward into George, who thrust his hips forward to meet my mouth. They picked up that delicious rhythm again, rocking me between them and sending waves of pleasure crashing through my body. 

George eventually broke the rhythm as he leaned back on his heels, pulling out of my mouth. Sliding his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands, he grinned and nodded at his cock as if to say, “please, continue.” Dropping to my elbows I took him back into my mouth. At the change in angle Fred was able to go deeper and he quickened his pace. He fucked me savagely, each thrust hitting the end of me. The world slipped away as I was blinded by the intense pleasure. I moaned around George’s straining cock and began to suck fervently. Everything ceased to exist except the two cocks pistoning in and out of me and the fire in my belly grew and grew until I was bursting with it. George threw his head back, moaning as he thrust deep into my throat, slamming me back onto Fred. I screamed out my orgasm as his hips smashed into my backside. The scream tightened my throat around George and he gasped. I saw stars as I felt Fred convulse, fighting to send himself deeper as my orgasm drove him over the edge into his own.

Our collective moans echoed around the chamber fading into the sound of ragged breathing. I collapsed on the floor, rolling onto my back next to George, eyes closed and panting. Fred sprawled out beside me and for a moment we laid there, catching our breath. I yawned and stretched languidly. Fred propped himself up on one elbow and looked at me. Running a hand lightly up my stomach he said, “Oh no princess, don’t get all sleepy on us. Don’t you want to give George a turn?” Sitting up on my elbows I looked over at George. He was lying on his back, one arm crooked behind his head, the other hand was gently stroking his cock. He watched my gaze drift down his body and murmured, “Only if you’re up for it princess.” The sleepiness slipped from my eyes, replaced with hungry lust. I rolled away from Fred and began to kiss George, sliding my hand under his to take over. When he was fully hard again, George slipped his arm underneath me and slid me over onto my back. Fred slid himself underneath my head, pillowing my head on his chest while George maneuvered himself on top of me, gently nudging my thighs apart with his knee. Still slick with cum, he entered me easily. 

The opposite of Fred’s savage passion, George was gentle; sliding into me slowly, one inch at a time. When he was fully inside me he paused, resting on one elbow, letting me feel every bit of him fill me up. I raised my hips up to his and he moved away, not letting me take him any deeper. “Patience, princess. We’re going to do this my way.” Grinning, I relaxed against Fred, who wrapped a hand around my breast and used his thumb to caress a nipple.. I jerked and tightened around George who groaned. He said, “She’s not going to make this easy on you Georgie.” George said, “You’re not going to make this easy, but she’ll behave for me.” And he slid back inside me, and I let out a contented sigh. 

He moved slowly in and out of me, caressing every pleasurable spot inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him, giving him deeper access and he grunted in pleasure. He picked up speed, sliding in and out of me as I felt a heat build low in my stomach. The heat grew with every thrust as he pushed himself deeper into me. Just when I thought he couldn’t possibly get deeper, he slid one hand down my back and he held my lower body suspended against him. I tightened around him and he buried his head in my neck, moaning. Gasping for air I felt the heat expand throughout my entire body. My toes curled and I gasped out, “George, please.” I felt him grow larger inside me as I spasmed around him. 

While I certainly enjoyed the hard fast pounding I received from Fred, this tender slow motion was an entirely different form of pleasure. Fred had brought me to the edge and over it suddenly. That orgasm had been like an explosion, ripping through my body. George worked me slowly to the edge, letting me feel the orgasm build. Instead of the edge of a cliff this was more like the top of a steep hill. A slow arduous climb, then a long, slow rolling fall down the other side. The orgasm rolled over me in waves and I distantly heard George cry out as I felt him swell then release inside me. 

It was a long moment before I could see or hear anything. I slowly opened my eyes and the room swam into focus. I propped myself up on my elbows and gazed around. Fred was still lounging behind my head, one arm tucked under his head, watching, and George was flat on his back beside me, eyes closed and sides heaving. Fred chuckled and said, “I think you’ve killed my brother.” George cracked open an eye, “Not dead yet brother, but I will be if she keeps that up.” I giggled,stopped my hands trailing down his stomach, and kissed him, then Fred. Standing, I extricated my wand from the pile of clothes and waved it over us and said, “Scourgify.”

As I stood staring down at them sprawled out on the ground I felt the heat low in my belly. I bit my lip and Fred caught my eye as he started to rise. The hunger must have shown in my eyes because he quipped, “Godric you are insatiable! Guess we’ll have to make this a regular thing.” George, eyes open and sitting up, said coyly, “Yeah we could probably manage one or twice a month.” Voice sultry I replied, “Well, if that’s the best you think you can do…” I paused, “I wonder what Lee is up to…?” Growling, they lunged, tackling me to the ground. Giggling, I pushed and wiggled out of their grasp and reached for my clothes. I slipped on my pants, tugged my shirt over my head, and said “Do let me know when you can work me in again, ya?” Turning to wink at them, I slipped out of the room. As I closed the door, I noticed the lettering, and sighed happily. History of Magic would never be the same again. 

\--Fin--


End file.
